


Femmeslash February Drabbles: Rey/Rose Tico

by aimmyarrowshigh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: I feel like I'm actually alive; I'm looking up to the sky: Rey and Rose both truly and deeply love starships.





	Femmeslash February Drabbles: Rey/Rose Tico

Rey's never met anyone like Rose: Rose takes one look inside the Falcon's circuitry bay, hisses under her breath, and disappears. When she comes back, she's carrying a brand-new sensor-array interpreter, still shrink-wrapped in duraplast.

Rey has never owned anything that hasn't passed through many hands.

This? It only passes from Rose's hands to hers.

That means something.

They work together, shoulder-to-shoulder, shedding layers as they sweat, to install the piece. After the sensor array, Rose finds a rusted-out transponder. Tucked together like nestlings in the maintenance crawlway, Rose kisses Rey right on the mouth.

Rey's never flown so high.

**Author's Note:**

> Themes this year are from [31-days](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3332043.html) on LiveJournal. Feel free to suggest SW femmeslash pairings here or @aimmyarrowshigh on Tumblr!


End file.
